¿Amor o perfección?
by Luz-fictiongirl
Summary: Mary Sue entra al universo de Tos ¿Será el fin o el amor vencerá al Mary Sue? ¿Aprenderá Colette a luchar por lo que quiere? ¿Sacara Zelos a Sheena de sus casillas? [AVISO: Mary Sue lovers alejense]


Perdón por empezar otra historia si no he terminado las demás es solo que es una gran idea (creo XD) es que me topé con una historia de Mary Sue terrible y me dieron ganas de hacer esto, es Romántico Dramático un poco humorístico y ya saben XD disfruten!!

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia no me pertenece ni nunca lo hará le pertenece a NAMCO y Kosuke Fujishima

Summary: Mary Sue entra al universo de Tos ¿Será el fin o el amor vencerá al Mary Sue¿Aprenderá Colette a luchar por lo que quiere¿Sacara Zelos a Sheena de sus casillas[AVISO: burla a los Mary Sue

Parejas: ColetteLloydOC SheenaZelosOC (NOTA: esta es una pareja secundaría porque la principal es la primera, si no sale mucho no pregunten por ello, trato de equilibrarlos ¡Están avisados!)

NOTAS: Repito que esto es burla a los Mary Sue y si creen que han visto un Mary Sue terrible vean como el amor de verdad le gana a esta mounstrosidad de Mary Sue

22222222222222

¿Amor o perfección

**Prologó:**

**¿Quién es ella?**

Era un gran día, el sol estaba brillando y los pájaros cantando cuando una chica de cabello, largo, ondulado y perfectamente bien peinado de un color rojo escarlata, ojos que cambiaban de color con sus sentimientos, una figura aún mejor que la de Sheena digna de contrastar su delicada cara.

Entraba sola y llevaba consigo solo una mochila desgastada y vieja con dentro solo un relicario.

Estaba débil por el viaje pero aun así estaba decidida a llegar, fue entonces que paso frente a varios chicos que parecían ser amigos.

-Wow… ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto Lloyd con ojos como platos y algo rojo apuntando a la chica

-¿…? No lo se…talvez es nueva… -dijo Colette

-¡Hey! –la llamo Genis

La chica volteo y al instante se desmayo.

-¿Qué le paso? –pregunto Lloyd y fue a ayudarla

-¿Esta bien? –pregunto Colette y también fue

-¡Llamare a mi hermana! –exclamó Genis y corrió rumbo a su casa

-Parece muy herida… -dijo Colette

-Deberíamos llevarla con Raine –dijo Lloyd y la cargó y seguido por Colette llegaron hasta casa de los Sage donde Raine ya estaba preparada

-¡Lloyd déjala en la cama! –ordeno Raine

Lloyd asintió con la cabeza y la dejo en la cama, tenía rasguños por todo el cuerpo y estaba pálida como la nieve

-Vinimos tan pronto como pudimos –dijo Sheena entrando frenéticamente seguida por Zelos, Presea, Kratos y Genis, que había ido a avisarles; ahora todos vivían pacíficamente en Iselia desde que el mundo se regenero ((no me pregunten como volvió Kratos porque solo esta ahí porque tiene que salir y ya)) así que algo nuevo siempre era bienvenido.

-Creo que esta despertando –dijo Raine y todos se acercaron expectantes.

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos y en ese instante se vieron unos pacíficos ojos azules, Lloyd se sonrojo al instante.

-"_Es muy linda…"_

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunto ella mirando inocentemente a Zelos que también ((por más raro que suene)) se sonrojo. ((Por eso odio los Mary Sue, sacan de personaje a medio mundo ¬¬))

Si las miradas mataran la chica ya estaría rematada para todas sus vidas por la mirada que le hecho Sheena al ver el efecto que le produjo a Zelos.

-Estas en mi casa –dijo Raine- la pregunta es¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Yo? –Pregunto ella con aquella inocencia que coloraba las caras de los protagonistas- Me llamo Mary, Mary Sue…

-Que bonito nombre… -dijo Lloyd y la única palabra para describir lo que estaba haciendo era estar "embobado" con ella.

Algo que Colette no tomó muy bien, hasta ella la "señorita distracción" podía darse cuenta de lo obvia atracción de Lloyd hacia aquella chica, lo único que Colette pudo hacer fue mirar triste hacia el suelo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto ella ladeando la cabeza

-¡¡S-soy Lloyd/Zelos!! –dijieron ambos respectivamente mirándose el uno al otro

-¿En serio? –Pregunto Mary Sue sonriente.

-Si –dijo Sheena fastidiada por su constante e irritante (a su parecer) inocencia.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Mary? –pregunto Colette sonriente, como siempre guardando sus sentimientos muy hondo.

-Estaba huyendo de las personas que destruyeron mi villa, Illuvia… -dijo y miro alrededor como buscando algo- ¿Y mi mochila?

-¿Es esta? –pregunto Genis mostrándole dicha mochila

-¡Si! –dijo y la tomo, la abrió y busco algo dentro que rápido encontró, era un relicario de oro en forma de corazón y lo abrazo.

-¿que es eso? –pregunto Presea

-Lo único que me queda de mi familia, ellos la mataron… –dijo y lo abrió para mostrar la foto de 2 adultos, probablemente sus padres y una bebe, probablemente ella

Fue entonces que sus ojos cambiaron con sus emociones como solía sucederle y cambiaron del azul pálido a un azul turquesa triste y se soltó llorando abrazada de Lloyd que lo único que hizo fue darle leves palmadas en la espalda para que se calmara.

Esto otra vez molesto a Colette pero ¿Por qué?...Lloyd era su amigo así que debería de estar feliz por el ¿o no? El sentimiento que estaba sintiendo era nuevo para ella, envidia indefinida junto con un poco de enojo¿era a lo que se llamaban _celos_? No era una emoción bonita de sentir…, tenía que alejar su mente de eso…

Entonces Mary Sue se levanto y se limpió las lágrimas

-Perdón…-dijo ella

-Esta bien…-le dijo Lloyd- si no tienes donde quedarte puedes quedarte en mi casa… -dijo Lloyd

Colette se tocó el pecho, el sentimiento era más fuerte…un golpe certero al corazón fue cuando el la invitó a quedarse en su casa…

-¿No te molestaría? –pregunto Mary Sue con ojos que cambiaban a dorado por la alegría

-Claro que no –dijo Lloyd

-O te podrías quedar en mi casa si quieres… -interrumpió Zelos

Sheena le jaló del cabello al elegido

-Ella ya tiene donde quedarse y ahí no tiene a un pervertido molestando así que más vale que no la invites a quedarse o este puño –dijo mostrando un puño- puede quedar muy bien incrustado en tu cara

Zelos trago saliva y con una gota anime comenzó a mover los brazos y la cabeza a manera de negación diciendo

-Claro…igual ya se va a quedar con Lloyd ¿cierto? Y no tengo espacio y—o vamos Sheena ya le dije que no ¡suéltame!

Sheena con una sonrisa de satisfacción le soltó el cabello a lo que el se lo empezó a cepillar con los dedos

-Entonces… ¿te quedaras en casa de Lloyd? –pregunto Kratos

-Así es

El sentimiento ahora era opresivo para Colette, se mordió el labio viendo la escena, nunca le había pasado nada así… _¿Era por culpa de ella¿Por culpa de Mary¿O por culpa de Lloyd?_

2222222222222

Si les gusta este puedo hacer un Gary Sue ((lo mismo pero un hombre perfecto)) porque como me gustaría ver a Zelos celoso X3 y a Lloyd peleando por Colette X3 si recibo 2 reviews de que quieren Gary Sue lo haré…aunque este es solo el prologo así que no espero mucho por ahora.

Siguiente capitulo, "Se instala" dejen sus reviews criticas o lo que crean necesario nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


End file.
